


a sweet lie won't hurt, right?

by sil_s



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Another Short Fic, M/M, No Plots, like usual, what did i even write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil_s/pseuds/sil_s
Summary: "Kamu tahu saya gak suka obat.""Kamu juga tahu saya gak suka kamu sakit."
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	a sweet lie won't hurt, right?

Ghani is watching the television in the living room when Ganda comes home with a frown on his sour face. Confused, Ghani decides to abandon the movie and approach his lover who has his gaze somewhere behind Ghani. He’s about to cup Ganda’s cheeks in his palms when he feels two hands grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. The older man circles his arms around Ghani and bury his face in the crook of his neck. Ganda’s skin feels too hot for Ghani’s liking.

“Sayang?” Ghani calls as he tries to push Ganda a little bit so he can see his face only to be held even tighter. His hand reaches Ganda’s neck and becomes sure that something is wrong with Ganda’s body. “Kamu sakit?”

Ganda only answers with a groan as he nuzzles his face against Ghani’s skin, savouring his smell. 

Ghani lets his boyfriend stay like that for a little while as he rubs Ganda’s back with his palm, trying to soothe him. “Kamu ganti baju dulu, gih, nanti saya bawain makanan sama minumnya ke atas,” he says with a soft a voice. Once again, Ghani tries to push Ganda a little so they both can move; it works this time. Ghani’s hands reach for Ganda’s face and cup the soft cheeks in them. “Oke?” He leans in to give Ganda’s lips a chaste kiss before he pulls away. Ganda finally gives in and lets go of the younger man.

* * *

When Ghani enters the bedroom while carrying a tray of food and hot tea, he finds Ganda lying on his stomach with the clothes that he wore for work today. The man sighs as he puts down the tray on the table beside the bed. He pushes Ganda’s shoulder until he’s on his back and starts to take off Ganda’s clothes, starting from his shirt, pants, and socks. 

“Tadi sudah sempat minum obat?” Ghani asks while he’s putting a tee on Ganda. He’s 95% sure that Ganda hasn’t, but there’s still hope. Ganda only answers with a shrug and the younger man knows what it means; Ghani’s right. “Hm, kebiasaan.”

Ghani knows that Ganda is an adult who can eat by himself, but he feeds him anyway, even though Ganda protests. “Saya bisa makan sendiri, Ghani,” Ganda says as his hand tries to take the spoon from Ghani’s hand. Of course, his movement is slow due to his fever so Ghani wins. 

“Ini, minum.” Ghani puts a white tablet on Ganda’s palm which Ganda swallows reluctantly. 

Ganda stares at Ghani from the corners of his eyes. “Kamu tahu saya gak suka obat,” he says while leaning his back against the stack of pillows. He always says that whenever he’s sick, but he takes the meds anyway because he doesn’t want his boyfriend to worry even more.

“Kamu juga tahu saya gak suka kamu sakit,” Ghani replies, sounding worried, as he strokes the other man’s face with his thumb. “Sekarang kamu tidur.” He pulls the blanket and tucks it safely on Ganda’s shoulders. 

“Kamunya sini.” Ganda’s fingers are wrapped around Ghani’s wrist, not letting him go anywhere. 

It’s not usual for Ganda to be the clingy one between them and Ghani’s eyes soften at that. He gets in the blanket and in no time, Ganda rolls his body until half of it is on Ghani’s. It’s a bit uncomfortable for Ghani, if he has to be honest, due to the stickiness and high heat from the other man. But, he wraps his arm around Ganda and pulls him closer anyway. His other hand is on Ganda’s arm, making circles on the skin with his finger. He hopes it can hypnotize Ganda to sleep.

“Lain kali, langsung minum obatnya di kantor. Kan, saya sudah simpan obat-obatan di lacimu.” 

“Iya, sayang.” They both know it’s just a sweet lie, but it always succeeds making Ghani feel calm.

  
  



End file.
